The Beauty and the Brawn
by xXxFairyTalesxXx
Summary: Re-write of the Disney Adaptation. A life in which Belle married Gaston. Rated 'M' for Future Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Oh what am I to do?" Belle breathed as she sat back down after helping Papa with one of his other inventions waiting for further instructions.

"Now Belle," Maurice said while rolling out from under of his latest invention.

"You are to need a husband. And soon. I can't take care of you for much longer."

Maurice looked wistfully at his plaques over on the far side of the room before looking into the beautiful face of his adored daughter.

"Besides Belle, my inventions are not as they used to. It looks as though people have lost interest in the art of science." Maurice stated sadly.

Belle got up and placed a dainty hand on her fathers shoulder reassuringly. "Oh, Papa, you are very much wrong. Your inventions are as good as always."

Maurice craned his neck and smiled up at his daughter and patted her hand on his shoulder with his own. "Some day my dear, you're going to make for a very supportive wife."

Belle groaned. Every since her Papa lost his job at the university and they had to move from their place in Paris, to live in the small provincial town, he has been nothing but stressed about not being able to support their household.

"Papa, there is no need for such thing. Especially so soon. Why, if money gets scarce-"

"Belle! You're of suitable age," Maurice pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"I will always love you my beloved daughter. It pains me so to see you so barely fed and to go. But as much as you dismiss it, we are very well near impoverish my dear."

Belle smiled warmly at her father. "You are over-thinking this Papa."

Maurice sighed at his daughters attempt to steer clear of the topic of marriage. Belle was a well spirited girl for her youth. He knew she wanted so much more than what he, or the village could provide for her even though she not dare voice it aloud.

"My dear, It would just give me peace in mind. Having a husband may not be all you may think. I'm not always going to be here, and where will that leave you? By yourself? I could not bare to leave this earth and leave you unattended for. Besides, I very much wish to see a few little ones around before I go."

Belle sat down on the small stool she occupied once before and sighed sadly. She could no longer argue her father to see reason with her. Each time the topic was bound into conversation it was getting more and more difficult to argue. She, her very self saw reason in her fathers arguments. But she could not see herself playing housewife. At Least not for a couple of more years.

"Alright Papa, and whom may you suggest? The town already thinks i'm peculiar and odd."

Maurice looked up at Belle stunned. "My Daughter odd?"

Belle nodded her head and knotted her hands in her lap and gave her father a small sad smile. Although Belle never paid much attention to the town gossip, because it was in fact gossip, it still hurt her some hearing herself judged. Especially since she has been nothing but kind and mannered.

"I'm afraid my 'reading,' has put up quite a topic."

Maurice nodded his head in thought. His oiled fingers slightly rubbing his chin on occasion as he waited to come to a solution. Belle waited and prayed that her would find fault and change his mind but she jumped when he snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" Maurice smiled proudly to himself. "What about that Gaston fellow?"

Belle crinkled her nose in distaste. "Gaston?"

"Why not Belle? He is very agreeable. You hear nothing but praise of him in the village about being the greatest hunter. And you are more than deserving to have the best. He would provide well for you," Maurice said thoughtfully while he started to clean his work space and place his tools in the box.

Belle took the advantage of his distraction to roll her eyes. Of course the village would boast about Gaston being the best. It fit, and fed his hungry ego sufficiently. Belle shrugged the thought off. She felt ashamed at such ill thoughts. Sure he was rugged and handsome, but nothing like the beloved heroes and princes she read about in her dear books. He was rude, and conceited, but she could come to overlook such faults in time. Hopefully. Everyone deserved a chance. Even somebody like Gaston. Not even in the slightest was he the person she could picture herself to marry. But Belle, knew very well that her dearly loved Papa had not much time left. He was in his 70th year, and it was a grand miracle she was even conceived at such a late age of 52. Although Belle would have, preferred another or better suitor, she would never deny her Papa happiness. Even if it was at the expense of her own.

Belle finally concluded that she would accept a marriage proposal from Gaston if he was to ask, but only because of her father's request and not of her own will.

"Alright Papa, I will marry Gaston if he is to ask. If it is to give you peace in mind"

Maurice dropped his wrench in his box surprised and looked over at his daughter. "Will you Belle?" Hope filled his voice.

Belle could not help the laugh that passed her lips at her father's surprised expression. It was quite a sight. "Yes Papa, I would be delighted to." Even though Belle struggled with the sentence she did not feel so burdened after saying it. It felt more than a confession than admission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Belle walked herself down the cobble path that lead from her and her father's quaint little cottage into town, carrying her wicker basket and book. She smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to go to the little book shop at the other side of town and pick another book.

The one she picked yesterday had her on the edge of the seat and she managed to have read it all in just a few hours.

Belle sighed, it must be wonderful to live in the world of fairy tales. You would never be bored and your life would result in a happily ever after. But sadly, her life was not a fairy tale, and the chances of her living happily ever after where next to none.

As she reached the bridge, she was quite shocked to see everyone up so early.

In Paris, the streets never got busy until after the ninth hour. But then again this was not Paris. Just another reminder she kept forgetting.

As she walked by, Belle could not have helped smelling the fresh yeast from the loaves of bread in the baker's shop.

It was then she noticed a farmer tilting his hat in greetings as he walked by and she politely curtsied.

"Good morning Belle," The baker said grabbing Belle's attention.

Belle followed him over to his counter, "morning monsieur."

"Where you off to?" He said looking up at her.

"To the bookshop," Belle smiled. She was excited to share her newly read adventure.

"I just finished the most wonderful story. About a beanstalk and ogre and a-"

"Marie, the baguettes. Hurry up!" The baker yelled to an invisible person over the counter clearly disinterested.

Belle just continued on her way to the bookshop and shrugged. Not everyone liked to read.

She walked along purposely not paying mind to those who were gossiping about her. She was in to good of a mood.

When she walked into the bookshop the bell went off announcing her arrival.

The bookkeeper looked up from his place and smiled. "Ah, Belle."

Belle smiled kindly to the small man, "Good morning Sir. I have come to return the book I borrowed."

The tiny man adjusted his spectacles, "finished already?"

"Oh I could not put it down!" Belle handed the book over to the bookkeeper and excitedly examined shelf. "Got anything new?"

The bookkeeper laughed at her eagerness, "not since yesterday."

Belle frowned for a moment, and examined the shelves. "That's all right."

She smiled hugely when she found what she was looking for. "I'll just borrow…. this one!"

The keeper took of his spectacles and cleaned them off before putting them back on. He looked over at the book in her hands. "That one? But you have read it twice!"

Belle pulled the book to her chest and hugged it close. " Well its my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise-"

"Well if you love it so much, its yours." The keeper said escorting her out.

"But Sir!" Was he really giving her a book? The only person who ever gave her books was her father and her mother. It was a treasure.

The man held up his hands, "I insist."

She could not argue about that. She clutched it to her chest afraid to let it go.

"Thank you. Thank you very much!"

She walked along the path with her nose deep into the pages. She stopped once briefly at the fountain, but a sheep tore a corner off. She was not going to let anyone to take away her new treasure.

Belle was halfway through town and she could not help but notice Gaston in her peripheral vision. She hesitated a step but continued on walking hoping he did not notice.

"Belle," Gaston said as he approached her.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "How are you Gaston?"

Gaston took another step closer. Too close for her liking. But she shuddered and pretended not to notice.

Mistaking her shudder as appraise, Gaston flashed her his signature smirk. "As great as always."

Because Belle was so much smaller, she had to look up at his face. She could not help but notice he pulled back his hair today. Normally his ebony locks usually hung about his face. But it gave her the opportunity to look at his eyes which were a very bright, clear blue.

He was very handsome. It was to bad he was so ill mannered.

She buried her nose in her book again and started heading toward the cobble path when suddenly Gaston took her book away.

Annoyed Belle reached for her book, "Gaston, may I have my book back please?"

He flipped through the pages and his brows knit together. "How can you read these? It has no pictures."

Reaching on her tip toes, she managed to get her book back. "Its called having an imagination."

He looked wounded for a the briefest moment and then he quickly recovered himself. His arrogance back in place. "Its not right for a women to read. Soon she starts getting ideas… thinking."

Belle could not bare another moment or words from the oaf. "Gaston your positivity primeval."

"Im not the only one who thinks so. The whole village is talking about it." He stated matter of factly with a smug smile. Boldly, he placed his large hand on her thin waist and tried to steer her towards the town."Here, why don't we go to the tavern and talk about it? And while we're at it, show you my trophies."

Trying to get out of his warm grasp, Belle heard an explosion coming from the cottage.

"Papa!" She hurried toward the cottage concerned. She looked back at Gaston, who unashamed, looked hungrily at her. It gave her both butterflies and filled her with revulsion.

"I'm sorry. Maybe another time." She was thankful for the interruption.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Belle's POV_**

**Chapter Three**

After I cleaned up after dinner, I decided to read my book by the hearth. Just as I was entering her ninth chapter a knock came from the door. I was confused. Its late, and it was very seldom that we get visitors.

I got up from my place and wandered over to the door and looked through the spyglass.

I groaned in annoyance. Of course, it was Gaston.

Not stalling any longer to appear rude I hesitantly opened the door and Gaston walked inside as if he owned the place.

Startled at the invasion I took a step back. "My, Gaston, what are you doing here?"

Walking about the room he stopped for a moment. "Belle, this is your lucky day."

I could not help the tightening in my chest. My life was soon to be over. I honestly thought I had more time. "What do you mean Gaston?"

"You're going to marry the man of you dreams." He says quite sure about himself.

Placing my hands on my hips in defiance I give him a leveled stare. "And what do you know about my dreams Gaston?"

Sure enough, just as I predicted he looks amused. "To be my wife of course."

I managed to contain a snort. "Is that your proposal?"

Taking a step forward so we're just a little under a foot apart, he leans closer. "Of corse."

I feel the warmth of his breath upon my face and faintly smell of cider and smoke.

It makes my mouth water.

He then takes the opportunity to look down my blouse. I could not stop the blush that rose on my skin. Conceded or not, he was a very attractive man and any women would probably respond in the same way.

I clear my throat after realizing I have not answered. "Well there are many things to consider."

I turn my back and start towards the fire to clear my thoughts. I try my best to ignore the heat of his gaze raking my backside.

He cocks his head to the side and smirks, "Like what?"

Like what? Think! "Well, what makes you so certain I am to accept?"

Folding his hands behind his back he slowly starts stalking towards me with a sly grin in place. "We are equals. Beauty, intelligence," I try not to laugh at his overstatement.

He then stops momentarily before continuing. "And I'm also the best. So I deserve the best."

"And you find I am the best?" I say crossing my arms across my chest to hide the flush.

"Of course. Not a women in miles who is as deserving." He says matter of factly.

I stand my ground refusing to move when our chests are pressed together. My breathing starts to become erratic at the contact. I feel betrayed. My body is doing things that go against every judgement. I slightly pull back and halt as he raises one of his large hands to push my hair back in place. When he pulls his hand back he caresses it across my cheek and I shudder in response.

He leans closer so our faces are just inches apart and he wraps a hand around my waist.

"Just say the word." He breathes.

I was about to say no, but a bubble bursts in my head. I had made a promise to my father and regardless of how I felt I would not break it. The tension in my chest begins to rise and rise the more I think about marriage to this man.

'_Six or seven strapping boys,' _rings through my head as I recall a previous conversation.

Did I want to be used for childbearing? Did I want to be a slave of my own household?

'_Madame Gaston, his little wife.' _I felt angry and I look up at him.

Staring into his eyes, coincidentally, all my tension and anger seems to break. At the moment I'm not looking into the eyes of a narcissistic man, but the eyes of a protector. Regardless of what I want a promise is a promise.

But for once in my life, I feel accepted and cherished as he stares at me as if he can't live without me. "Yes," I breathe.

Without hesitation he leans closer and presses his warm solid lips upon mine. Its scorching, and I feel flutters from the tip of my fingers to the ends of my toes. His hand on my waist tightens and he pulls me against him as he moves his lips on mine.

The minute my eyes start to flutter, he releases me and I feel the cold air on my lips.

Running a hand through his hair, he starts heading to the front door.

As he is about the leave he turns and gives me a warm smile, "Until tomorrow my Belle."

As the door closes my senses come back to reality. I place my fingers on my still tingling lips.

How is this even possible?


	4. Chapter 4

Two Part Scene

**Chapter Four**

Today was the day my freedom would crumple to dust and be nothing. I look into the mirror and pin my hair up into something acceptable for a wedding. The moment I pin the last pin in place I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I say staring at the door as if it was my life preserver.

The door slowly opens and my father walks in carrying a box in his hands. I look at him and notice he has already changed into his best attire.

The wedding is going to be any minute now.

My father looks about the room and then sets his eye upon me. Clear approval. He walks over and places the old box on my bed. "I brought you a present."

I break out of my spell for a moment and smile kindly at my father for his sake,

"What is it Papa?"

He stares at the box and clears his throat, "Well, its your mother's wedding gown."

Knowing what the box contains I stare at it just as much affection as I can muster.

I walk over to the bed and slide my fingers across the lid before opening it.

A few tears escape as I pull out a breathtaking lace ivory gown. "Its beautiful."

My father looks at the dress and then up at me, "Yes well," clearing his throat. "I thought you might want to wear it."

My heart swells, "I would love to."

My fathers nods his head and starts towards the door. "I'll be at the bottom of the stairs waiting."

I nod and watch as he leaves the room. I momentarily stare at my door and then look upon my wedding gown. This is it.

Carefully I place the gown on and do it up. I then take a moment to collect my thoughts. When I hear a noise from downstairs I know that I have kept everyone waiting.

Just as he told me, my father was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. When I was at his side, without a word, he places my arm in the hollow of his and we walked towards the front door.

I closed my eyes and took a step outside.

Upon our arrival you heard conversations end and the band start to play. I opened my eyes and watched people giving me best wishes as I walked down the aisle. Most of the faces among the crowd were gentle, and a few unkind. I did my best to ignore them.

After my gaze finished raking the audience I looked into the face of my soon to be betrothed. At the head of the altar Gaston watched me with a proud smile on his face. Surprisingly, it wasn't filled with his usually arrogance. It was a genuine smile.

I could not help the smile that spread across my face. I came to realize he had a beautiful smile. He should smile like that more often. When we reached the end, without breaking my eye contact to Gaston, I took his waiting outstretched hand after I tilted my cheek as my father placed a peck upon it before sitting down.

Our vows were traditional. When both of us vowed to honor and obey each other, the minister announced us man and wife. Everybody erupted into a thunderous applause and many stood. I waited for the feeling of dread to overcome me, but it never came. Instead, butterflies filled the pit of my stomach as my now husband leaned down and gave me a feverish kiss that had my thoughts scattered.

Pulling back Gaston looked towards the audience, "You may feast, in our honor!"

It was a cause for another eruption of applause. I looked up at my husband confused.

"Are we not to join them?"

He looked down at me and lifted my chin up with his fingers and gave me a chaste kiss.

"No, we are going home my bride."

Home? Feeling of unease overtook me again. I was so focused on marrying I did not pay much mind to the wedding night. "So soon?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Chuckling he nods, "I have waited long enough. Now I wish to take my bride."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As we left there were many interjections. Many pleaded that it would not be right to feast without the bride and groom present. But Gaston insisted it was alright, even with my plea to stay.

So as I sat in a decorated wagon, And I looked back at my elaborate wedding party watching people laugh and dance. It felt unfair, it was my wedding. I should be having just as much fun.

I watch as my party fades from view and look to the front. "Where are we going?" I ask as we passed the tavern.

Gaston looks over at me and smirks, "Home."

I blink up him completely confused. "I thought you lived in the tavern?"

Looking straight ahead he shrugs. "I own the tavern. But I own actual land just on the other side of town."

Not really knowing what to do or say I just continue watching as we pass streets. Its then I notice not a single person is around. "Where is everyone?"

Gaston looks down at me clearly amused. I frown. I dont think its funny. "At the wedding."

Of course, makes sense.

Not long after we pull up to a large rustic house. I look at it mesmerized. Its beautiful. Against the house there is bushes of roses. I automatically take a mental note to start arranging them around the house tomorrow. To my surprise there is a middle aged man and women waiting outside.

I place my hand in Gaston's as he helps me down. "Who are they?" I gesture to the couple.

Not seeming to know who I meant, he looks over and looks at the couple. "They are servants."

"Servants?" I asked surprised.

Gaston looks down at me as if I have two heads. "I am the best. I have the best." He says as if that it explains everything.

I just nod my head and let him hold my hand as we walk towards the couple.

"Madame," the women curtsies to me and I do so in return and smile.

"Everything taken care of?" Gaston inquires to the man.

"Yes, monsieur." The man states with a bow of his head.

Seeming pleased Gaston nods. "See to it the rest is finished."

Without a word Gaston hands me over to the women and she curtsies. I look at his back in surprise as he disappears into the house.

"This way madame," The women gestures into the house.

I walk the way I was directed, "Please call me Belle."

The woman nods but doesn't respond.

She leads me down a hallway and stops at a door and opens it and gestures me inside.

As I walk in I am stunned. The bedroom is absolutely breathtaking. In the center on the wall is a grand stone fireplace lit, and directly across from it is a giant king sized bed.

I then notice a changing screen and a vanity filled with make-up and jewels. I walk over and examine my new possessions and I notice the women has entered from adjoined room and comes back with a night down.

She walks over and places it on the changing screen and pulls out a chair from the vanity.

"Madam."

I sit in the chair hesitantly, unsure with what she wants me to do. I then stiffen when I feel her fingers in my hair and relax when she pulls the pins from it.

When my hair is in loose long curls down my back, I take in the sensation. I didn't realized how pinched my scalp was.

When she indicates she wants me to stand I oblige and she quickly changes me into a thin cotton strapped, heart neckline nightgown. It was soft and the hem came just above the knee.

My heart started beating fast when she curtsied and left the room.

Not long after, the door opened again and I saw my husband in nothing but his dress shirt and trousers. My breath caught at the sight, and the realization that this was going to happen.

He took his time raking his gaze over my body, and my body flushed when his eyes closed in on my chest. "You look beautiful," he told me.

And for the first time I have ever known Gaston, it was the first time he appraised anything but himself.

He slowly strode across the room and stopped right before me. He looked me over again and walked behind me. I gasped when I felt his whole hand come around and outstretch across my stomach and pulled me into him. It was then I felt him hard against the small of my back.

Knowing I affected him in such a way had heat pooling between my legs. And my anticipation grew by the second. I sighed when I finally felt his scolding lips at the side of my neck working their way down to my collarbone. I felt a chill when I felt him sliding one of my straps off my shoulder and continuing kissing his way down. I felt my nipples harden against the thin material of my gown when he found a sweet spot right under my ear.

I let him trail his other hand up to my breast and my eyes about rolled into the back of my head when he started to cup and knead them. I couldn't help but groan in pleasure.

I felt him chuckle and his hot breath bathed my neck. "This is only the beginning," he promised me. In between my legs became moist from his promise.

When I could not take anymore of his teasing I pleaded for him to kiss me.

Hot lips clamped down on mine and danced exotically. I groaned and he took the opportunity to explore my mouth. At first I didn't know what to do, but I rubbed my tongue against his and it elicited a groan from deep inside him. It caused my stomach to clench. With both of his hands, he rubbed my sides and I lifted my arms as he pulled my gown over my head severing contact for a moment to pull it off.

My eyes flew open when I felt myself being picked up and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me towards the king sized bed. He layed me down carefully and continued ravishing my mouth. It was then I noticed he was still dressed and I reached for his shirt, and without missing a beat he pulled back and pulled it off. When he settled back on top of me I felt the slight tickle of his chest hairs and the heat the was radiating off off him.

I moaned when his lips traveled to my breast and he enclosed his mouth over one.

The feeling was extraordinary. I cradled his head as he sucked and flicked my nipple in his mouth and bowed off the bed as he cupped and groped the other.

I tensed momentarily as I felt his hand travel past my abdomen but could not help elicit a loud moan when he explored my wet folds.

His thumb circled and rubbed against a nub that caused a severe amount of pleasure.

I rubbed my pelvis against his hand and gasped when I felt two fingers enter me.

At first it was unpleasant but when he moved them in a way that they hit a spot that took my breath away, I let myself go. Soon he was swallowing my screams with his mouth and I came.

He pulled away for a second and returned stark naked.

I looked down and gulped when I caught sight of him. Suddenly I was scared. There was no way that was going to fit. Seeing my fright, Gaston cupped my face with his hand and planted soft kissed all over my face. "Its going to hurt, but I'll try my best to make it not."

I nodded still unsure but I allowed him to open my legs and lay between them. I closed my eye and felt him slide his hand down my side and cup my rear and lift me up so he could position himself.

When I felt the head of him at my entrance I tensed. He soothingly pet my body, "relax."

I took a deep breath and relaxed. When he started pushing inside my eyes grew wide.

I felt him tense on top of me and I could see a vein standing out on the side of his neck.

Taking me off guard he reared back and slammed all the way to the hilt.

Stars exploded behind my eyes. It hurt. There was a sharp burning sensation between my legs and I whimpered in pain. I was so small compared to him and I felt i was being ripped into two.

I heard him elicit a long deep groan and still as he let me adjust to the size.

When I started to soften around him, he slowly pulled back and entered me slowly. It hurt, but not as much. As he continued to slowly rock back and forth, the pain started to vanish and a pleasurable sensation soon took its place.

I placed both my hands around his back and I pleaded for him to start moving faster.

Grunting, he started pounding into me and I accepted him. I felt something building on the inside and with every thrust it grew and grew. I felt like I was about to burst.

"Ga-Gaston!" I cried as I felt myself, and that tension explode around him and squeeze him like a vice.

He thrust a few more times before he stilled and I felt him release, in long hot spurts at my core. I gently rocked myself against him, milking him.

He let out a gush of breath and fell on top of me. I was crushed into the mattresses, but I threaded his hair with my fingers.

In a matter of minutes I winced as he pulled out and rolled us into our sides. I huddled to his side gathering heat and warmth and I let sleep take me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I dreamed about my freedom being stripped of me leaving me vulnerable and bare. I felt ridiculed and ashamed that I let myself become what I promised I would not. I find the horror of myself enjoying and embracing such a thing. Its mind over matter.

I wake doused in sweat, and I feel way to hot. Wait a minute. My room is never warm.

Its then when I realize that i'm not in my small bed back at home. But in the bed with my narcissistic husband.

I peer over my shoulder as best as I can in his steel grip, and see his face relaxed with sleep.

Careful not to disturb him, slowly with my hand I reach over and gently start peeling away Gaston's arm that has me caged. Just as i'm about to be free, he moves and grips me tighter to his chest burying his face in my neck.

I would of loved to have taken a moment to relish the feeling it gave me but I was too hot.

Plan A, failed. Lets try Plan B.

I free an arm and try shaking his arm that is sprawled against my chest. "Gaston"

He doesn't move a fraction, and I'm about to die of heat stroke.

Balling my hand into a fist, I strike his arm. "Gaston!" I say more loudly.

His eyes fly open and he blinks the sleep away letting his eyes adjust.

He removes his hand from across my chest and runs it over his face and looks around before settling his gaze back on me. "What is it?"

I stare up into his newly awake face about to tell him and freeze.

He is beautiful, and my repulsion for him recedes a fraction. He's quite the sight to wake up to.

Realizing I'm staring I clear my throat, "I'm hot."

He looks down at me and a goofy smile spreads across his face. "That you are."

"No, that's not what I meant," I say frowning up at him. "I'm going to die of heat stroke."

Realization dawns on his face and he looks down at our bodies.

Once he sees that the majority of his body has me pinned to the mattress he moves over freeing my body.

Its then a gush of the morning cold air floods over my body and I curl myself into a ball to retain warmth.

Gaston looks down at me perplexed. "What is it now?"

Trying not to frown or pout I try rubbing warmth onto my arms. "I'm cold."

He looks down at me and blinks before laughing. He reaches over and pulls me against his chest again and starts to rub some warmth into my skin.

I don't protest, i'm freezing.

I curl myself into his side hoping to let his body heat bring warmth back into mine.

Without any reason I look up into his face and become startled when he stares down at me with an emotion I have yet to identify. He slowly brings his face closer to mine and I close my eyes when our lips meet. I gasp at the contact, and then feel his tongue slowly invade my mouth. He begins coaxing my tongue to dance with his, and the heat starts pooling between my legs.

I shakily raise a hand and cup the side of his face and tilt my chin up to the give him more access to my mouth. He shifts and nudges himself between my legs and pets my side as his lips stop ravishing my mouth, and descend onto my throat.

I arch my neck invitingly, hoping he finds that sweet spot behind my ear.

He tilts his pelvis against mine and I feel the tip of him at my entrance. I tense for a moment then allow myself to relax. To my surprise, he enters me slowly stretching my walls around him as he buries himself to the hilt.

Still a little sore, my walls clench around him in protest and he groans in pleasure.

He stops kissing my neck and looks into my face as he slowly withdraws, only to enter me again just as slowly.

I moan when he brushes against a certain spot.

He takes note of it and slowly recedes, only to enter me again and brush the tip of him against the same spot.

Our breathing becomes erratic when he continues his torturous rhythm. Feeling a little hollow every time he withdraws, I tilt my pelvis up to meet his and I elicit a long deep groan from him.

The very sound makes me clench around him.

He continues to brush against the spot, and every time he does, it becomes more and more pleasurable.

That feeling of building starts to happen again as we grind together and I throw my head back and let a non human sound rip from my throat.

Eventually the dam bursts and I start clenching around him uncontrollably as I ride out the sensation.

With a few more thrusts, Gaston follows me over the edge, pouring everything he has into me.

He supports most of his weight on his forearms, and our chests press together and rise and fall as one.

When we descend he kisses me more softly before rolling over and leaving the bed. He walks over to a chair and tugs on a robe before looking back at me, "Breakfast should be in about an hour."

I stare confused at his backside as he leaves the room without a second glance. The minute he got out of bed, gone was the goofy carefree Gaston, and detached and arrogant Gaston took its place.

I layed back down into the pillows and rubbed my temple in thought. Which Gaston was the real one? It will be an adventure all on its own for me to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

In the morning I was quick to learn that the female servant was named Harriet. Upon my discovery of her in the kitchen this morning, I apologized for my behavior the night before.

She smiled at me and assured that it was alright. That she would have acted the same way in such a position.

I looked around and didn't not notice my husband around, "Where is Gaston this morning Harriet?"

Rolling the dough Harriet looks up, "He went into town Madame."

So I informed her I needed my cloak and was going to the bookshop.

She fetched it immediately and saw me out the door and pointed the direction of town. I thanked her and began my descent down the path.

As I ventured into town I was amazed at how everyone looked and treated me differently.

You would think that overnight I became a complete different person.

I was half way there when Madame Eliza and Madame Gwen stopped me on my way and inquired about my health.

I smiled kindly at the two women very near my age, "I feel perfect, thank you." Not dare mentioning the dull ache between my thighs.

Eliza nodded her head and examined my gown only to frown, "My, word, why is your attire so plain?"

Plain? I looked down at my blue dress I wore most days, "Plain? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Gwen looked over at Eliza and gave her a leveled stare and looked back at me sympathetically, "You married well dear,she means you can afford more elaborate attire."

I nod my head, "I suppose I could, but i'm fine with what I have."

Eliza shakes her head, "Oh, nonsense Belle. Common lets go shopping."

I'm about to protest, but both women eagerly link their arms through mine and lead me through town towards Madame Rene's dress shop.

When they lead me inside a bell goes off and Madame Rene stops fussing over some material and looks up at us and smiles brightly.

I cant help but smile back, her smile is contagious.

She brushes her hair out of her face and walks on over, "Ah, Belle, I was wondering when I would see you."

She extends her arms and takes my hands and looks down at me and takes note,

"Thin waist, broad hips and full chest. What kind of dress are you looking for?"

I open my mouth to speak but Eliza beats me to it, "Something elaborate, and big."

I shake my head, "I would like something meant for everyday. Nothing too elaborate please."

Madame Rene looks me over and gives me another smile, "Yes my dear, any colour you had in mind?"

I walk on over and check the fabric selection and smile over my shoulder when I find what I want. "This pretty blue please."

"That is absolutely a brilliant colour Belle," Gwen says coming over and examining the material.

"Brilliant? It very well near the same shade she had on," Eliza protests as she eyes the material in disdain.

I have never been fussed on, and I find it a tad irritating.I look up at Madame Rene and nod to the material. "I want the blue please."

Having my confirmation, Madame Rene sprung into action and began taking my measurements. "I won't have it done until next week, if that OK?" She asks.

"Of course its fine, I have plenty of dresses to wear until then." I assure her

Seeming relieved, she takes the material I had selected and brings it behind the counter.

I say goodbye and head on towards the bookshop but come to a stop when I heard Gwen rushing after me,

"Belle!" she yells after me while trying not to tumble on her skirts.

I wait patiently for her to arrive.

She seems a little flustered and she pushes her hair back into place primping herself.

"I apologize for Eliza's behavior. She tends to speak before thinking. Its impossible to bring her anywhere."

I smile and put a hand on her reassuringly, "It's quite all right. Its nothing to apologize for."

She beams at me and pats down her skirts before continuing, "Anyway, I would love it if you could call on me for tea. My husband is very rarely around and I would very much like the company."

I smiled graciously at the young women. I never really had friends before and I did not know all the social protocols but having another females company sounded wonderful. "Of course, I would be delighted to. And I bid you the same. Call on me at anytime."

"I would enjoy such a thing. Thank you for the invitation. I'll call on you soon"

she promised me, and hurried back to her company.

I made my way through town again to get stopped a few times from people asking my opinion on things and how I was. I politely made the conversation they desired and was on my way again. Just as I was about to enter the bookshop I smiled at a group of children playing with the stones and they came up and offered me one.

"Thank you, I will treasure it always," I told them happily and I put it in my pocket as I entered the book shop.

Sure enough, the bell went off and In his corner the keeper looked up and smiled, "Ah, Belle, come to check our new inventory?"

I smile delighted. "Of course, what else am I to do in the morning?"

I blush slightly as I recall earlier events.

I walk over to the shelf and examine the new books. Excitement fills my bloodstream as I take my time choosing.

"May I borrow this one?" I ask holding up a book from the pile.

The keeper walks over and takes look and smiles up at me, "Of course Belle. See you tomorrow."

Happy with my new book I walk towards the door and look back, "Thank you."

As I leave the shop and start examining it I bump into a solid wall. "Pardon me."

I stumble back only to be supported by the arm of my husband.

"Gaston, this is a complete surprise. Have you come to borrow a book?" I ask looking up into his face.

He takes a moment before releasing me from his grasp and takes a step back.

"No, I heard that you were in town."

I continuing staring waiting for him to continue. When he doesn't I brush my skirt and place my book into my dress pocket. "Yes, well, I must be going."

I go to step around him but his hand encloses my arm, "May I have the book?" He asks looking down at me with a arrogant expression on his face."

I tug my arm free, "Why?"

Without answering me he reaches into my pocket and takes out my book and pulls it away from my grasp as I try to reach for it. "Gaston I would like my book back please!" I ask unable to hide my annoyance.

"I don't think so Belle," he says looking down at me with a sly grin.

I place a hand on my hip and hold out the other, "Give me my book! Please."

My aggravation turns to anger when he starts shaking in laughter. I don't think its funny. Gaston looks around and when he notices we have the attention of a few onlookers he dangles to book above my head. I go to reach for it and he starts to laugh again.

I fume in place and my heart breaks when he brings it down and starts tearing out pages.

My book! My precious book! I go to reach for it only to have him pull it away and resume pulling its pages out.

"Gaston! What are you doing?" I cry and I try to get him to stop.

Ignoring me, he continues ripping them out by the handful. The pages scatter across the street and people pay no mind on retrieving them.

I place my hand on his to stop him, but it only seems to have provoked him further because he throws the book across the road. Several people have stopped to watch the scene that was unfolding.

I feel humiliated as he crouches down and brings his face near mine, "No wife of mine is to read books." He snarls.

He pulls back and looks down at my distraught face and smirks when he realizes I don't make a move to retrieve the pages. Seeming satisfied with himself, he stocks off into town leaving me there stunned.

I become even more embarrassed when the book keeper comes out from out of the shop after witnessing Gaston massacre his book, to collect the ripped pages.

I immediately jump into action. "Sir, I'm terribly sorry. I had a little accident."

The book keeper looks at Gaston's retreating back and shakes his head. He looks over at me gives me a small smile. "Its, quite alright dear, im not called the book keeper for nothing."

I'm thankful for his understanding and I manage a small smile, and bend to help him collect pages. When everything is collected I hand it back to him and apologize again. He waves me off and tells me he will see me tomorrow.

I then head towards the house. I try not to pay mind to those who stare and whisper as I walk by. It seems like hours before I make it to the door. I apologize to Harriet as she takes my cloak, and tell her I have a headache and retire to my room for the rest of the evening.

I briskly walk down the hallway barely containing the sobs that rack my body.

The minute i have the door open and closed I burst into tears and flop against the bed.

Throughout the evening Harriet brings me dinner and retreats back to the kitchen afterwards after coaxing me into conversation. It doesn't work.

I'm lying in bed on my side facing away from the door when I hear it open and someone pad across the room. I hear the rustling of the sheets as he pulls away the covers and gets into bed. Within moments he lays behind me and pulls me against his chest, caging me in. I feel the warmth of his breath on the back of my head and the soft brush of his lips against my temple before he goes to sleep. After a long day, my exhaustion takes over and I relax into him and sleep takes me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Weeks have gone by quite quickly. Gaston and I have barely said a word to one another since he took his temper out on me in town.

Even then we only address one another when we half to.

I take great pleasure every night as I push him away when he decides to get bold and press himself into the small off my back.

One night he even threatened to take me forcefully, but it has never happened.

To be quite honest, he is quite gentle with me around.

I find it surprising considering how he would force advances and invitations on me before I accepted his proposal.

I have come to realize that he is not as much as a brute as I thought he was.

Recalling the wedding night, he was quite gentle when he could of been rough.

On the days he has company over he never objects for me to leave the room. Its these days I observe his nature. Even though I still have trouble deciding on who exactly he is, I do tend to notice he is more arrogant and tempered in the presence of others and more calm and easygoing in their absence.

"I took great pleasure in showing Claudia my trophies this afternoon," Philippe said as he downed his fourth glass of cider.

The men erupted in laughter and banged their glasses against the table. I rolled my eyes, It took less time than I thought for Gastons hunting party to start discussing their accomplishments.

Jack slapped Philippe on the back causing him to choke on his drink. "Its alright, I took great pleasure in showing her my trophies last week."

The men roared, and died down. And they looked over to their host. "How about you Gaston?"

I look over at my husband expectantly. He raised his head as if lost and though and smirked,

"How about I what?"

"Oh don't quit on us now," Jack coaxed him, "When was it you last took pleasure from showing your trophies?"

Then men and waited for a response, and Gaston began fiddling with a coin on the table scanning the men. He smirked and loosened his shoulders about to give them the information they so desired, but his gaze passed over me giving me a measured stare. Then he leaned back in his chair and grinned at the party. "Until, next time men."

All the men leaned back and groaned and push up from their chairs. They drunkenly chattered away to one another about women and hunting, and I made sure they made it out the door before returning to the common room and start cleaning up their mess.

Gaston still sat in his spot perfectly content watching me go about the room. When I made my way from the table and reached across to reach the glasses, he placed his hand on mine stilling my movements. "You don't need to do that."

I looked up at him confused, "Harriet has the night off. There is nobody else."

He gave me a measured stare and the tension in his gaze softened when he saw no hostility.

"I know, but I wanted to apologize."

Taken aback I stand up and straighten my posture, "Apologize for what?"

He looks briefly down and crosses his arms clearly uncomfortable. "For the other week when I was so hostile towards you."

I know he was apologizing but i could not help the anger that flared as I recalled the event.

"When you decided to humiliated me and remind me of my sex, and place?" I ask crossing my arms.

He stands up and walks towards the fireplace resting his arm on the mantle. "Yes, I was out of place then. I should not have taken my temper out on you, especially outside of the household. I apologize for making it a public affair."

As much as I was mad at him, I softened. I knew it was taking a great effort from him to apologize. "I understand your anger and frustration. But please take note of mine. You men have a many of things to keep you occupied with your free time, and as a female mine is limited. I take great joy in reading. And for you to act as if i'm so uncivilized by doing so you hurt me greatly."

He runs his hand through his hair, I habit I have come to know as his tell for when he is concentrating. After awhile he looks at me and knits his brows together. "If I allow you to read, would you resume conversing with me again?"

My heart softened a little by his confession of him missing conversing with me. Even though I read behind his back for days, him allowing me to read even though he highly believes against it, is a step in the right direction.

I beam and walk over and take his hands into mine, "I was not withholding talking to you because of you not letting me read. I was simply waiting for an apology. But believe me, you permitting me to read it the most wonderful thing you could ever allow me to do."

I bring his big hands up to my face and kiss them in gratitude. I shock him further more when I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest.

"You know Gaston, you can be a great person when you want to. And its when you are, i'm at my happiest."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

This morning I wake surprised due to the absence of my husband. Usually I half to fight him off to escape bed. Getting up, I grab my robe and make my way down the hall towards the kitchen where I can smell biscuits baking.

"Mmm.. Harriet, your biscuits smell delicious, I'm already drooling." I say and come to a halt as I round the corner. In disbelief, I rub my eyes to see if i'm imagining things.

Behind the stove, stands a very tall, and handsome Gaston. I stand there gaping at him and he shoots me a smile and crosses his arms and leans against the prep table.

"Enjoying the view, Belle?"

I shuffle over towards the table and take in all that is there. Eggs, fresh bread, and fried potatoes. The aroma is intoxicating and has me leaving a path of saliva in my wake.

I smile up in wonder at my husband. "You did all this?" I ask in disbelief.

I look about the room in hopes to finding Harriet to confirm my doubts. There is no possible way Gaston can cook. Especially as well as this. It goes against his belief of gender and stereotypes.

"I did, woke up early this morning. Harriet and John had to go into town to stock up on supplies. Usually I just grab something at the Tavern on these days. But its not just me anymore." He shrugs.

"Why so much?" I say eying the table.

He shifts and his brows knit together. "Is it not to your liking?" He asks impatient and hurt.

I look at him shaking my head and smiling. "No, its perfect."

I walk over and place a hand on his enlarged bicep and get a better look at the assortment.

I look up him and raise a brow.

"You are not trying to poison me are you? Have I been such a terrible wife?" I tease.

He looks down at me and his lips lift in amusement, "Of course, you're a terrible wife for putting up with my company and doing house work above par."

I beam at him and then take a serious tone. "Your terrible wife is hungry. Now, feed me a bite!" I fight not to smile as I scowl at him.

He looks down, then blinks at me before throwing his head back and laughing loudly. It is a magical sound and I take note to try to hear it more often.

He, gathers himself and smiles down at me. He reaches over and grabs a spoon and fills it with the seasoned fried potatoes. "Very demanding my wife is."

I smile and cup his hand as he brings the spoon to to feed me. I peer up at him through my lashes and I take the spoon into my mouth. He looks at me waiting for my reaction and I groan in delight. It tastes amazing.

Seeming pleased he pulls the spoon out of my mouth and looks at me expectantly.

I cup my cheek as I chew, "Its absolutely delicious. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

His expression turns grim for a moment and lifts into a smile. "Harriet. She started working here when I was a boy. When I had nothing better to do, she kept me occupied."

I nod in approval, "I half to thank her later. I believe that was the best fried potatoes I have ever had."

Seeming pleased with himself he steps closer to me, "Is that so? Mind if I have a taste?" He asks huskily.

Please do. I raise my chin up to him and smirk. "By all means."

Leaning down he cups my face between his large hands and presses his lips on mine. I smile when I hear our lips smack and place my hands on his forearms. I coax his mouth with my tongue wanting to play and he opens willingly and rubs his tongue against mine.

He pulls back abruptly and I pout at the loss of contact then turn my head towards the stove as I start to smell the burnt biscuits.

I try to stifle a laugh as I watch Gaston hurry towards the stove hoping to save the ruined biscuits. I couldnt help it, I laugh even harder as he curses and throws the sheet on the table and burns his hand in the process.

"What kind of man burns _my _biscuits?" I demand playfully placing a hand on my hip.

Panting, he whips around eyes wide with anger. "Make yourself useful! I shouldn't be doing your job! Of all women you are useless!"

I cringe away and watch him stock out the door towards the stable. I take a moment before collecting myself and tighten my robe and walk out after him. I see him tightening the straps on his stallion and walk quietly around him.

I'm at a loss for words and have no idea to do. You can very well see the anger vibrating off of him. I shuffle closer to him so he can hear me, but far away enough incase he swings around I'd be out of the way.

"Gaston?" I whisper afraid to startle him.

I see his back stiffen and tense and I stay planted in place. I look to the ground and suddenly my shoes become interesting. "Is-" I try,and look back up."Is everything alright?"

What seems like several minutes and breaths later his posture relaxes. He turns around and looks me up and down and sighs when he sees me looking down at my feet cowering.

"I dont like being talked down to." He says as if it explains everything.

I look up and him and frown. "What do you mean? I didn't talk down to you." I case.

He turns and shakes his head in exasperation and tries again. "You did. When I burnt the biscuits."

I think back to the incident in the kitchen and can't recall anything. "Gaston, I was only teasing." I reason.

"I don't care!" He fires at me. "You laughed at me!" He turns to me and opens his arms as he confesses his embarrassment.

Suddenly, one of the pieces of his puzzle has found its place. I connect the dots, he feel desexed and embarrassed. I soften and walk over and wrap my arms around him.

He tenses under me and holds still unsure what to do. "What are you doing?" He asks peering down at me.

I look up and him and give him a small smile before pulling back. "You just needed a hug."

I let go of him and without warning he doubles over in laughter. "Has anybody told you how incredibly caring and mothering are? I feel smothered."

I frown up at him and pout embarrassed. "No."

Shaking with laughter he bends down and kisses the V on my forehead from my brows being knit together.

"Common, lets get my demanding wife fed." He says wrapping an arm around my waist leading me to the kitchen.

"Yes, your wife would like food. And make it quick husband! I have a temper!" I laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Oh, is it not splendid Belle?" Gwen says patting her stomach with motherly affection.

My heart swells with happiness for my new friend. "Its amazing Gwen. Congratulations I'm so happy for you and your husband both."

She smiles down at her abdomen before looking up at me, "Laurence is quite proud himself. Everytime he looks at me since we discovered the news, he looks as if he has made a great accomplishment."

"How could he not? You look radiant." I confess studying her flawless complexion.

She reaches over and picks up her tea cup bringing it up to her mouth and takes a sip.

"How about you Belle? You've been married less than two months, are you expecting?"

I nearly choke on my tea. Me pregnant? I really never gave the topic much a thought. I always wanted to be a mother but I always pictured it more later in my life after my traveling and settling down. But I never did such things as I was expecting to do. I married into a loveless marriage. Although we had many passionate nights together, I could, but prefer not to picture myself round with a child of a man I barely loved.

Barely loved? I confessed to such thoughts in my head. Could I? Certainly not.

Yes, Gaston and I get along quite well considering he has matured since the beginning of our marriage, but is that the seed of affection to grow?

Have I grown to enjoy his company and teasing manner, that I had thought aggravating?

Panic swells inside of me as I come to terms with myself. I have.

I have grown to accept my husband and have slowly come to love him.

Even though it was not the kind of love that leaves you yearning and heated, it was a subtle kind that was slowly building.

As subtle as it was, it was love none the less.

I look up at Gwen who sits and waits for me to answer patiently. I shake my head and her complexion slightly frowns. "I am not." I confess.

Her face washes in an emotion that could be taken as sympathy. "Has he not been Intim-"

She flushes slightly, "Affectionate?" She corrects herself.

Taken aback at her blunt question I shake my head and frown, "He is quite… affectionate. But I have not shown signs or symptoms." I state my testimony.

Although 'quite affectionate," is an understatement. Within the last month we have been active almost every night and morning. Sometimes in the days too. Just last week when Harriet and John went into town he took me on the very table after we ate.

I flush slightly as I recall him pounding mercilessly into me this very morning. He had himself pinned between my legs and had one of his hands cupped under one of my knees pushing my legs apart. My throat was on fire from yelling in pleasure and he cursed as I came around him, clutching him tightly. Soon he followed suit spilling his seed in long hot spurts and I mewd in aftershocks as I milked him until not a drop was left.

I come out of my daze as Gwen leans over and places her hand on my thigh reassuringly giving me a happy smile. "Ah, well maybe you are, but it is too early to tell. I was just over three months before Laurence and I found out the news."

I nod my head and bring my cup to my lips for a distraction. When the door opens Gwen and I look up to see Gaston and Laurence enter the room.

In a flash Gwen is up and across the room to greet her husband. "Oh Laurence! How was the hunting party? I presume it went well darling?"

Laurence smiles affectionately down at his wife. "Marvelous my dear. Gaston shot almost all of the game. The majority of the men left disappointed and empty handed."

I look up and over to my husband who looks quite proud of himself. "Oh well, Its unfortunate indeed to leave empty handed. Think of the wives who are at home expecting something to cook over the fire."

" And the husbands needing to explain to them of their loss and as to why."

He smugly adds

The men look over at each other and share a laugh. "My word Belle, you will be well stocked for weeks. Your husband very nearly cleaned my estate out." Laurence addresses over to me.

Gaston looks over at me content and happy. I smile up at him and smile at Laurence, "I hope its not to much. It would be disappointment to become sick of it so quickly. And since you hosted this hunting party we would be more than happy to return the favor." I say looking up at my husband daring him to refuse.

Hesitating he looks over and grins at Lawrence, "We would be delighted."

Seeming disappointed about being ignored Gwens beams at her husband placing her hand on his chest. "Oh Laurence did you share the excellent news with your party?"

Laurence beams back down at his wife before looking at his company. "No my dear I have forgot! Silly me. Gwen and I are expecting our first child" He informs us.

Gaston gives him a sturdy handshake and a clipped congratulations and I walk over and hug Gwen. "She has already told me of the news. And I can't help but be ecstatic."

Laurence leans down and kisses his wife's temple and I smile at their obvious love for one another. I look over at Gaston and see him looking at me with a small smile. I walk over and place a hand on his chest and return the smile.

Smiling brightly Lawrence looks at both Gaston and me both. "I soon expect to hear of similar news from you as well, surely."

I give a smile while Gaston smirks, while wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me closer into his side. "It will be any day now we hope. Aint that right Belle?" He says smiling down at me happily.

My smile was not forced and I addressed both Gwen and Laurence. "Of corse. Any day now."

But on the inside I was conflicted about wanting to and not being a mother.

**Authors Note: Aright viewers, since this is my tenth chapter I wanted to ask for your input about the story. Do you believe it is progressing well or that I should slow things down a little? Let me know your observations and opinion.**

**~ xXxFairyTalesxXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The tavern is packed today, laughter and conversations float about the room as I make my way through the aisles leading to Gaston.

He doesn't see me yet as he listens to the conversation at his table, but I can tell from the look on his face that he is bored. I notice that the triplets, Mary, Marie, and Mariah chat excitedly to the men at their table and expose their low necklines dresses as much as possible.

Jealousy sparks within me as I see Mariah place her hand on Gastons arm and l leans in to tell him something. I relax some when I see him shake his head and pays no mind to her.

Just as I about reach the table he looks up and see me and smiles. Seeming delighted by my presence. "Ah, Belle, what are you doing here?"

I smile at my husband and walk on over carrying my wicker basket paying no mind to the scowls from the tripletts. "I just thought I would surprize you. I was on my way to Papa's and decided to stop by."

The conversation at his table stops as they all glance between me and Gaston. Gaston sits up and points to a vacant spot, "Please sit down Belle."

I shake my head and smile, "Its alright, I was not going to stay long. I just wanted to bring you some of these," I gesture to the pastries in my basket.

I reach in the basket and hand him some of the pastries I set aside for him. I hand them over and he pops one in his mouth.

"How are you Belle?" Mary asks displeased about me being there.

I brush a few strands away from my face and muster a polite smile. "I'm as good as always, Mary."

"Still reading those useless books?" Marie asks smirking when the table erupts into a laugh.

I stand my ground controlling my temper. "On occasion. I havent got much time these days."

"Oh? Feeling under the weather lately Belle? Maybe being a wife has taken a toll on you." Mariah adds feining concern.

I shake my head and sway my basket. "No, not at all."

I manage a smile when Gaston wraps an arm around my waist and rests his hand on my rear. "No, she is is quite well."

I nod my appreciation, although I'm livid inside at them insinuating I'm a poor wife. I look down at my husband and lean in and place a kiss on his cheek. "Anyway, I must be going. Have a drink on my account."

The whole table erupts into a cheer at the free beer and I make my through the tavern towards my father's cottage. I pass the baker and purchase a few loaves of corn bread and give one to a poverted child begging for scraps.

The child eyes the load greedily and hungrily, "Are you sure mame?" They ask cautiously.

I bend down and laugh softly, "Of course. I wouldn't have given it to you in the first place. Here, hold on to this and use it wisely. I tell the girl pressing a coin into her hand.

My heart nearly breaks as she gives me a hug before running off.

"That was very generous of you."

I jump and stand up and look at my husband in surprize. "Gaston? Is everything alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" He asks me skeptically.

"It's just-" I look up at him trying to form words. He watches me patiently raising a thick dark brow. "It's just you left your company to come after me." I finish.

He wrinkles his brow and looks at the tavern in distaste. "Actually I just needed some fresh air and a break. Having you stop by gave me the perfect excuse to leave."

I nod and frown. "Alright. I'll see you at home," I dismiss him turning and walking away.

"Belle, do you not want company?" He asks hurriedly and I stop and turn around and get a good look at him. He stands there waiting for me to answer him looking uncomfortable.

I smile and indicate my head towards the cottage. "Come along then."

He breathes out a gush of air and follows me. He reaches over and takes my basket and I smile at how small it looks in his hand. For awhile we walk side by side and our shoulder brush against each other. I don't object when he takes my hand in his and we walk through town.

I notice people stop and stare as we stroll along the street hand in hand. I smile when people point to us and smile and chat excitedly.

"Care to take a look at the new saddle straps Gaston?" The blacksmith asks as we walk by.

I watch and I notice Gaston try to appear disinterested so I place my free hand on his arm.

"Why don't we stop and take a look?" I ask him stopping.

He looks down at me and nods, "Can't hurt to take a look I suppose."

I smile as he tries to fien curiosity when I clearly know he is excited. We walk to the saddle strap display and I'm amused as he studies each with carefully.

When he is done examining them, he looks down at me. "Which one do you think we should get?'

Stare I look up him speechless, "Uh… the uh…." I look down at the table and look at the straps and the black one with vine designs stand out. "That one," I point to the black one.

He looks at it and I watch i'm anxiously, "I liked that one too." He looks over the blacksmith.

"We'll take that one please." He indicated to the strap.

After our purchase we make it to Papa's without anymore interruptions. We walk up the steps and I knock on the door. Gaston catches me as I almost slip of a step as the door swings open.

"Belle! My goodness gracious girl, common in you two," Papa opens the door and steps aside as we walk in. I almost frown when I take in the state. Things are cluttered about the room but it is still very clean.

"Common take a seat," Papa says indicating to the chairs in front of the fire.

I walk over and plant a kiss on my fathers temple before I sit down. "How are you Papa?"

"I'm very well dear. Exhausted from getting ready for the science fair." He chats happily.

I nod making small talk. I get up from my seat putting everything in the basket away and watch as my father and husband chat about things animatedly.

"Belle?" Papa asks concerned.

I snap out of my trance. I didn't realize I was looking into thin air, "Yes Papa?"

"Are you alright dear?" He asks me trying to get me to sit down.

I smile up at my father, "Yes, im fine. Just suddenly very tired," I say around a yawn.

My fathers smiles. "It has been a long day. Go home and rest dear."

I dont argue. My father sees us out and we want home joined by the hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Wake up," I hear him say as he kisses my neck.

With my eyes still close I smile into my pillow. "But I'm sleeping." I complain stretching.

"No you're not. You seem awake to me," He smiles into my neck.

I squeal and my eyes fly open and I'm suddenly deposited onto my back.

"See, wide awake." He teases and nudges his way in between my legs.

I sigh when I feel him slide in and start to move slowly. "Could you have not waited till I have woke up?" I breathe tilting my hips to his to match his pace.

As in answer he starts slamming harder and faster. I throw my head back and cry in pleasure.

It doesn't take me long before I clench down on him and hear his groan and I let go and start tumbling over the edge. He picks up his speed and a few thrusts later he empties himself inside.

We ride out the wave together and he leans down and kisses my nose. "No, I could not. I woke up and you looked so tempting."

I giggle and sigh. He really does look beautiful and happy in the morning. "You say that every morning." I argue.

He takes a moment pretending to think about it and he gives me a wide smile that I can't help

give in return.

All is interrupted when I hear my stomach growl and I pout. "I'm hungry." I state frowning.

He leans down and places a chaste kiss on my lips, "Breakfast awaits."

He helps me out of bed and ties me into my robe and I have the luxury of staring at his bare muscular bottom. He flashes me that knowing grin of his and retrieves his robe. We then walk hand in hand into the kitchen and separate as he goes and gets the plates Harriet left for us.

I watch him place them on the table and as soon as I get a whiff of the egg my stomach rolls and I cover my nose and mouth.

"You alright?" Gaston asks around a mouthful of eggs.

I nod, but gag when I bring the spoon towards my mouth. I get up and run out of the room in hopes of finding a bucket or a pot. When I find one I drop to the floor and empty the remains of my stomach.

I hear running in the hall and then feel the cold air at the back of my neck as somebody holds my hair as I throw up.

"Harriet!" I hear Gaston yell in into the empty hallway.

Harriet come racing from across the house almost tripping over her feet. "What is it sir?"

Gaston looks down at me not sure what to do. "Call for a doctor." He says panicked.

"No please. I feel fine." I tell them. Now that I had cleared my stomach I feel as fine as I did before.

"Are you mad? You just about emptied your entire insides." He looks down at me concerned.

"Gaston, I feel fine. Really." I argue trying to get him to see reason.

"What if you have that flu that's going around town? Two people have already died. I'm not risking it." He argues back not breaking his argument.

"Sir, I dont believe its to that degree. But why don't I fetch you the doctor while you take Belle back to bed." Harriet says around a knowing smile.

I try to protest but cling for dear life as I'm lifted into his arms and he carries me back to bed.

He carefully puts me down and climbs in with me and holds my hand.

"You can go. I'm really fine and I'm not letting you ruin a day waiting around." I tell him smiling. It touching and amusing to see someone like Gaston panicked.

He lifts my hand and kisses the back of it. "I'm not going anywhere."

I roll my eyes. "Gaston, i'm not dying."

He looks down at me and his frowning expression returns. "No, but I'm going to wait and find out."

I don't push the argument any farther and we wait in silence for a half hour before the doctor arrives.

I look up at the ceiling in bewilderment and confusion. I'm pregnant. After being poked and prodded for about an hour the doctor announced the news.

Gaston seems very happy about it. "You sure doctor?" He asks excitedly.

The doctor gives a laughs and nods his head. "She seems to be about three months along. She should be due any day in May."

Surprising me Gaston leans down and gives me passionate kiss. Pulling back excitement is quite evident. "Can you believe it Belle?"

Can I believe it? No! Im happy about the news, don't get me wrong. But I can't help the feeling of worry creep into the pit of my stomach. I knew it was bound to happen but I just wished I had a little longer.

I laugh when I hear Gaston get up to share his new accomplishment at the Tavern. I place a hand on my stomach and stroke it lovingly. I know I might not feel ready. But obviously fate has said otherwise.


	13. Chapter 13 Gastons's POV

**So theres been a Mix up. Upton request im introducing Gastons P.O.V I'm terribly sorry for the wait. Those of you who know the course load of University know how intense it it. **

**~ FairyTales**

**GASTON**

My past is exactly that. My Past. I very rarely looked into the archives of my past. Not just because I think of myself higher than everyone else, but also for the fact it was not a pleasant one. I worked hard to give myself the life I live now dont want to think of all the obscene obstacles I managed to overcome. I also didn't want to think of all the people I let down along the way.

Yes, you heard that right. Did your heart thaw a little? Unfortunately, and happily, I'm at a position in my life where I half to reopen my past . I married the very girl I fell in love with at first sight. I remember the day that she walked into town for the first time . It was the beginning of Spring and she walked down the cobbled path leading away from the small run down farm that had been vacant for years. After just celebrating my twenty and fourth year, I was walking rather clumsily out the tavern. I knew beauty when I saw it. I saw it rather on a daily basis when I managed to catch my reflection on a object like a spoon, belt buckle, or even my vanity at home. Vanity? How apt.

But for once in my life It was as if I saw beauty for the first time. I saw it or her, should I say, walking along the path in this small provincial town. I was not the only person that paid notice to her as she made her daily rounds and errands. Everyone stopped the see out of curiosity on who the newcomer was, but continued to stare as they were also noticing the most beautiful thing their eyes ever beheld. I wanted to knock the look of a few men as they stared hungrily at her. She was MINE. Mine? I startled myself as I thought about it. I valued material possessions. But they were just that. Material Possessions. They could be easily replaced. But she, however could not.

That night at the tavern, Belle, who Ironically fit her perfectly, was the main topic. Women were chattering and sneering about her and men where boasting about who would be the one to court her. I however already knew who It would be. I suddenly had a vision in my mind. About a year if not a little longer. Me sitting by the fire as Belle played with the children on the floor with the hunting hound. My heart swelled with passion for a women who I had never even met yet. I wanted that. I would have Belle. Make no

mistake about that.

I had her now. Curled up in my side and she slept peacefully. She was a chore let me tell you. She infuriated me beyond measure. I never understood her complex sense of thinking she must have obtained from reading those books of hers. I tried to woo her with how strong I was, how much I had to offer her, and how much people loved me like every male from my old and new village would do to impress his intended betrothed. But all she would do was crinkle her nose at me and smile politely in the beginning. . Now she would just outright tease me. TEASE. I had never been teased in my life since my one and fifth year when I left my old village.

I smile now as I think about how I managed to make her fall in love with me and me fall in love with her. I had everything. I had myself, my wife and the life growing inside of her. I couldn't think of anything more perfect.


	14. Chapter 14 Belle's POV

I would like to say I couldn't wait for this moment in my life. I'd be lying if I did. Whenever I would pick up a book to read my thoughts were lost in far of places. Don't get me wrong, I am filled with happiness. Happiness that comes at a price.

I don't feel like myself. I'm irritable and grouchy and just the other day I surprised Gaston and myself, with my temper. In my defense he should not have dipped his fingers into the batter for the biscuits after he just came back from hunting. But mood swings is not just where it ends.

I feel absolutely horrible. I have never felt so nauseated and sick in my entire life. I half to rid my stomach at every waking moment. To make it worst I can't eat any of my favorite foods! I get sick of the smell and Harriet just keeps giving me bread and ginger biscuits. Life isn't fair.

I love the life inside of me and I cant wait to be introduced to him or her. But I'm cranky.

Especially since I can't eat anything besides the biscuits Harriet made for breakfast. I stare jealously over at Gaston who piles food onto his plate. He looks up at me and sucks the supple t juices from his fingers.

"You sure don't seem all that hungry," he says gesturing to my barely filled plate that contains two biscuits. Stupid Biscuits!

"Yes, well when its the only thing I can manage to keep down, I should not overfill my stomach since its already full no thanks you! " I snap at him.

He stops mid chew and glares at me. Not seeming one bit pleased about my outburst.

"Stop being such a shrew Belle. You're going to curdle milk with that foul mood of yours."

I scowl at him while nibbling on a busicutt. Shrew? Curdle milk!? "You oaf! How dare you? I am your wife and you have no right to talk to me with such disrespect." I say with conviction and on the verge of tears.

Without any warning he slams his fist down on the table causing me to flinch. "That's enough!" He yells.

Also startled by his outburst Harriet scatters the room leaving me to deal with Gaston all on my own.

"I have every right to treat you that way! You are my wife! You are the one who has no right to treat me with such disrespect! You should be thrilled a man like me would want to marry a shrew like you! If I didn't come along you would have been a working girl at the brothel several towns over because nobody would want you."

My anger vanishes and I'm filled with fear. I start crying. I know i'm very irritable and sometimes go overboard but I never thought he would lose his temper like that. When I get like this he usually takes it in stride. I believed we were making progress with his temper. Clearly not. I refuse to acknowledge it as my fault though.

"STOP YOUR CRYING FOR CHRIST SAKE. YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

He finishes and begins digging into his plate again.

As if it could get any worse it clearly would. I have never had someone raise their voice that loudly at me. Including Gaston. I felt fear radiate through my salt in my tears sting my eyes as my sobbing turns into hysterics. My emotions are everywhere. Am I really that bad? I only wanted some damn eggs and a slice of bacon. The man had four slices of bacon. FOUR! That's just greedy. Nobody needs that much bacon. The longer I watch and cry the more aggravated he seems to get. But he doesn't say anything.

I then see him picking up a piece of bacon that I had just previously desired and my stomach rolls with the stench of the grease and I run from the room trying not to cover it with the contents of my stomach.

Luckily Harriet keeps empty buckets near by and I clear them out into the bucket. I can't help the heaving and the dry heaving mixed with tears afterwards. I hear a chair scrape across the floor and footsteps and try to pull myself away from the hands trying to hold back my hair.

"No! Leave me alone!" I sob pushing his hands away.

I hear him sigh and watch I him sit down on the ground and pull me into him.

"Are you deaf! Let me go!" I yell at him no longer crying and try to pry myself away from him.

He holds me tighter and start to beat his chest. "How dare you, you conceited man! I'm sick and tired all the time! Damn it! I'm hungry too! But all I can eat are those bloody biscuits while you stuff your face with eggs, bacon and other stuff while I just sit there and watch! I'm tired!" I argue exhausted from hitting him.

"I just so tired.." I whine and sag into him.

He squeezes me tighter. "Are you finished?"

To tired to say anything I just nod.

"Good," he breathes. "You need to calm down."

I go to object but he cuts me off. "Enough. Its not good for you, and its not good for the baby either."

Stupid hormones. I couldn't help that wave of guilt that consumes me. I potentially harmed my child. What kind of mother am I?

I place my hand on my tiny bump. "I'm so sorry," I sob.

I feel Gaston shift his arm and he places his large hand over mine protectively on my bump. "Its alright Belle.. Harriet said you not being able to eat much is only temporary."

I sigh no longer crying, "I know."

He then holds my hand on my stomach and start caressing the bump with both our hands.

"And, I'm sorry as well. I should not of said the things that I did. I half to watch my temper."

I snuggle into his chest and calm down. "Its quite alright. but I was not talking to you when I said I was sorry. But I do accept your apology though." I say smiling up at him.

He looks down at me and just shakes his head and chuckles softly, "I'm glad you do wife."

I sigh contented when he leans down and presses a soft lingering kiss on my forehead.

"Now, why don't we try feeding your eggs or toast in small portions? That way I can have my Belle back and less grumpy?" He suggests.

I laugh and nod my head, "That sounds good. Although, I can't make any promises with be being sane again."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Ugh… I'm so huge!" I complain to Gwen.

It was not long since Gwen announced her pregnancy at her third month. Yet I discovered mine not longer than a week after her at also three months. I am three times the size of her already at our fifth month! Three! And I'm not exaggerating!

"Oh Belle its fine." Gwen assures me. "Gaston is a huge man. It seems normal that you would have a larger baby" Gwens waves me off.

I frown down at her hand caressing her barely there bump and look down at mine the size of a small watermelon.

"Oh thats right Madame! My, when Diane was pregnant with Gaston she was about your size, if not larger," Harriet says coming into the room with a tray of tea and muffins.

Gwen nods her head enthusiastically. "Thank you. You see? Perfectly normal."

I sigh still not convinced. "I suppose, thank you Harriet" I mumble.

"Madame," she says and leaves.

"Anyhow," Gwen begins reaching over for her cup a tea and placing two sugar cubes in her cup before bringing it up to her mouth.

"I saw the most beautiful maternity dresses over at Mme. Rene's yesterday. I was quite disappointed about not placing an order in. Would you like to come with me some time tomorrow and we can do a little shopping in town and order some more dresses. With the size you are now, you'll be needing more," She chatters on.

I roll my eyes with irritation and sip my tea. I do feel bad for letting Harriet and John do the majority of the errands. And it would give me an excuse to go to the book shop.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea Gwen. What time tomorrow do you suggest?"

Gwen takes a minute to think about it. "Oh, my. Well, I suppose I'll call around noon."

I nod at her and smile, "That would be great."

We both sit there in silence sipping our tea and I spill a little on my chest when Gwen starts again.

"Oh won't it just be marvelous Belle?" She raves on.

I smile confused at her, "What would be marvelous? Going into town?"

She shakes her head and laughs, "No, about us being mothers Belle!" She said excitedly.

"Our children would grow up into best of friends like us!" She says.

"Oh, it would be even better if they got married!" Could you not imagine us as in-laws? It would be extraordinary!" She goes on in thought.

I chuckle at her and place my tea down and then place my hand on my protruding stomach. And rub it affectionately. "Oh you're quite right. It would be extraordinary. Although I would think I would like to have my child first and then think about marriage."

Gwen laughs loudly, "Very true. Silly me."

We both sit there chuckling when Gaston and Laurence come in into the room.

"What are two ladies going on about?" Gaston asks

I look up at him and smile, "Gwen and I were thinking about going into town tomorrow to shop. If thats alright?" I tell him.

He walks over and leans down and kisses me on the cheek, "Sounds like a good plan to me." He says.

I blush. Gwen claps her hands excitedly. "Thats fabulous. Laurence what colour would you suggest I pick at Mme Renes?"

Lawrence's look down at his wife and shrugs. "Its up to you dear. Your the one who's going to wear it."

Gwen looks at her husband and frowns and quites down. I wonder what's going on there? Usually Lawrence's looks over at Gwen as if she is the most important thing in the world. Now he looks at her as if shes nothing but a nuisance.

I look up at Gaston and see his happy face morph expressionless.

I look back over at Lawrence when he clears his throat and places his glass onto the table.

"Well, Gaston I had a great evening. Gwen I think its time we go now."

Gwen looks up at her husband and nods, "Alright dear."

Gwen struggles to get out of her chair and Laurence sighs audibly and walks over and pulls his wife from his chair. "Thank you." Gwen mumbles.

I too try to get up and Gaston walks over and carefully sets me up right. I smile up at his and walk over to Gwen and Laurence and follow them out.

At the door Laurence looks over and gives us a clip thank you and leaves. When the door is shut I walk back into the main room and look over at my husband who had poured himself a drink and sat himself down and propped his legs up on the table.

I frown. "feet," I tell him.

He looks up and slowly lowers his feet and looks away. If I didn't know any better, it seems like he's in a foul mood also.

"Whats the matter?" I ask him confused at his sudden mood change.

He just shrugs and talks a long gulp.

I sigh. Lets try this again. I look over at the door and back at him. "Do you happen to know what's wrong with Laurence. He's not acting like himself." I pry.

He just nods his head and gives a clip, "yep."

I sigh again agitated. I walk over and place my hand on my bump where I feel the baby kick and nudge his way around." I smile down affectionately. "Do you want to feel the baby kick?" I ask him.

Normally he has his hands roaming all over my bump when ever he can or when the baby moves.

"Nope," he tells me in a monotone voice.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" I huff out.

He looks up at me not all to happy. "About what?"

"About Laurence!" I almost yell.

He looks at me for what seems like ages before he looks over at the fire. "He's taken a mistress." He tells me nonchalantly.

I gasp. "A mistress?" I breathe in denial.

There is no way. Laurence loves Gwen. Oh, Gwen. Poor dear Gwen!" "Thats impossible! Laurence loves Gwen!" I argue.

Gaston nods his head. "Indeed he does. But even happy and married men take on mistresses Belle."

I go over and sit down and rub small circles along my stomach in hopes to calm the baby down.

Even married men? Happy married men.

"Why would happily married men take on a mistress?" I whisper.

Again he shrugs. "Beauty through pregnancy Belle. Men half to find pleasure some how."

Pleasure? "But Gaston, surely men and women are intimate even through pregnancy like we do?" I state confused.

For once he looks over at me, "Indeed they do. However having a girth growing between one's hips becomes unattractive."

I gasp. He finds me unattractive? I'm filled with anger and sadness at the same time. A horrible thought comes to mind.

"Gaston, have you taken a mistress?" I choke out on the verge of sobbing.

Gaston gets up and places his glass next to Laurences and walks towards the front door. Before he leaves he looks over at me. "Thats not any of your business. Wife."

When the door closes I start crying. He has a mistress? I have a ache in my chest and it seems my heart is breaking. I try calming myself by rubbing my bump but it doesn't work.

That night I lay awake waiting for him to come home. He doesn't come.

Authors Note: Alright guys, two chapters in one day! Yay! Alrighty, so I want to hear what you guys think about the last two chapters. Is it to gloomed or should I keep heading into the same direction?

Also i'm thinking about posting a link to a collage on what I thought every character looked like. Yay? Nay? Up to you!

~FairyTales


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Bump, bump, bump. I look down at laugh at my stomach. "Why hello there little one," I laugh.

I rub my stomach affectionately and grab my cloak from the hanger and my basket on the table and head out the door.

"I'll be back Harriet!" I yell to the empty foyer and head down the path. More like waddle down the path.

Theres still a chill in the air this early in February, but the sun beams down giving it a pleasant warmth. When I enter at the edge of town I sigh contented. The village is still full of life and motion.

I watch the children laugh and play and the shopkeepers doing trade and business. The farther I walk I notice a crowd. Curious, I walk towards it to see all the commotion.

"The wolves are eating our crops! I say we drive them out!" An angry farmer yells to his audience.

The crowd erupts in a cheers of agreement.

"Stab them!" Someone adds.

"Slit their throats!" The man in hysterics continues.

"I want to get rid of those wolves once and for all! Who's with me?" He announces.

Fellow farmers nod and cheer their agreement.

"Everyone," the man continues. "Grab your pitchforks and weapons. We start the hunt to night!" He yells in a frenzie.

Erupting and joining the frenzie, the crowd then starts cheering. "Gaston is the best!"

"He'll lead us tonight! No wolf stands a chance against the all mighty Gaston!" Someone adds.

I roll my eyes. Why fill his ego? Seriously, is it not big enough?

A young women steps forward and protests, "But sir, even if we do kill them, its not going to stop the rest from rummaging into our fields." She tells the man.

The crowd dies down and the man takes a minute to think about it. When nobody seems to have an Idea I raise my hand. "How about you build fences around your crops? It may not be able to hold them off completely but It can hold them off some." I suggest. Its not rocket science.

Everyone turns around and looks at me and then looks back at the man waiting for his response.

"Brilliant!" He agrees.

Everyone eventually breaks off from the crowd and resumes their work and errands. I walk over to a stand and examine the food. I pick up a squash and examine it carefully.

"Oui, this is the best squash in town. Makes for a lovely soup." The farmer pitches to me.

"It does look delicious," I agree with him.

The longer I stare the more I desire the squash. I bite my lip thinking. I then feel a large hand spread across my lower back and I stiffen.

"We'll take two," Gaston tells the man handing him one coin.

I grab the squash and place them in my basket and ignore him when I turn and leave and head towards the bakery.

He follows silently behind me as I make my rounds and he hands over the coins.

"Are you not going to converse with me?" He asks no longer being able to bear the silence. As we pass another food stand.

I look over my shoulder at him and give him a measured look before turning back and continue my rounds. Maybe he'll take the hint and leave.

Bump, bump, bump. I laugh and rub my stomach. Clearly the baby agrees with me. "You need to calm down sweet pea," I say. "Mummy needs you to calm down." I tell them.

Gaston reaches over and spreads his hand over my stomach. "You need to calm down little one."

In response the baby gets excited and kicks me more forcefully. Gaston laughs and I love the sound but I force myself to ignore it.

He looks up at me his eyes gleaming happiness, "This is perfect. Absolutely perfect."

I try not to smile but I do anyway and look down at me feet so he can't see it. I'm very mad. Still mad. I won't acknowledge the fact the my husband refuses to tell me if he has a mistress.

Just thinking about it makes my mood turn fowl.

'Daddy's a big oaf' I think. I snicker, when I feel a bump. Yeah.. they agree.

Clearly waiting to me to respond Gaston looks at me and shifts his feet. "Don't you agree?"

Maybe if I talk to him he'd go away and leave me alone. "Sure." I tell him aggravated.

He sighs and frown, "What's the matter? You've been acting as if you had drank something sour all week."

I look at him and laugh. Oh thats rich. "I have, have I?" I tell him miffed.

He scowls, "Yes, all week you ignore and push me away. You dont let me touch you, only when the baby moves you do."

"I ignore you for good reason. And I don't let you touch me, you take it upon yourself to touch me when the baby moves," I scoff at him. The nerve of that man.

He just stares down at me. I raise my eyebrows at him waiting for him to say something. When he doesn't I push myself away from him and start heading home.

I'm half way there when I hear him run up behind me, "Is this about the conversation about a mistress?" I he bites out unamused.

"Oh, no. Thats not it at all," I say sarcastically.

"Then what is it then!" He says exasperated.

I laugh and look up and see his handsome face twist into a menacing scowl.

"It has everything to do about the mistress!" I stop and nearly yell at him.

I look around and notice a few people stop and on look, "It has everything to do with it." I whisper yell again when they look away and continue their errands.

His expression softens a bit and he looks down at me again. "Then why didnt you say anything about it?"

I raise my brows at him. Is he serious? "Gaston, I did ask you about it and you told me to mind my place!" I tell him angered.

He thinks about it and softens completely. "I guess I had. I just was not in the mood. Next time why don't you ask me when I'm in a better mood?"

I laugh at his again, "You deranged man, I never know up from down with you. One minute you're Mr. Jekyll then your Mr. Hide!" I state.

"Your right." He nods. "It it unfair of me. Forgive me?" He pleads.

I look up at him and grow sad. I do want to forgive you. But how? I look down at my feet. "Do you really have a mistress? Or are you thinking about taking one?" I whisper.

I wait for what seems like hours before I hear him respond. "No." He breathes.

"No, I have not. I don't plan to." He confesses.

I stare at him trying to detect a lie. I don't see one. I get angry and hit him on his chest. "You oaf! Why did you make me believe you did? I've been hurting all week." I tell him.

He grabs my hands and places them on his chest. I can feel his his heart beat. "Do you feel that?" He asks me softly.

I look into his eyes and feel his heart beat. I nod my head. "Yes." I whisper.

He brings my hand up to his count and kisses the palm. "That my dear wife, only beats for you."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Where is my narcissistic and egotistical husband?" I ask.

He looks at me for awhile and gives me his breath taking smiles. "He's here. But he's changing."

**Authors Note: So I thought about it, and I noticed that some other authors are doing a 5 review for chapters before posting the next. I think I might do that.**

**Also anybody want the link to my character inspiration?**

**~FairyTales**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Snore.. Snore… SNORE! Oh shut up!

I huff out a breath at the tentacle monster behind me. I attempt to roll over and look at him but seeing as there is a mountain in my way its bloody impossible! Could this get any worse?

Bump… Bump...Bump!

I groan. Not you to? The apple does not fall far from the tree it seems.

I settle back into bed and in the arms of my husband and for him to wake.I wait for about a half hour before the pressure on my bladder becomes too much.

I push at his arm insistent that he wakes up. "Gaston!"

I am momentarily relieved when he starts shifting is weight…

Oh! Bloody hell!.

The oaf adjusted himself and now his mouth is right at my ear! Great. Fan..tastic.

I huff out a breath again," GASTON!" I yell.

He jolts awake in a panic. He looks around the room before looking down at me. He rubs his hand along his face and scowls. "What the hell? What is it?"

My brows furrow together. "I need to pee." I tell him aggravated.

He looks at me funny before he laughs. "Then go relieve yourself."

"Kind of hard when I'm trapped under a tentacle monster!" I huff.

"Tentacle Mons- Huh?"He asks confused.

Do I really need to point it out? "You're basically on top of me. I nearly suffocated!" I tell him half aggravated and amused.

"You also need to stick a cork in your mouth when you sleep to!" I snicker at his blank face.

He rolls off and away from me and faces the door. I get up and race across the room and relieve myself. I come back in and he is looking at me with his arms hugging a pillow with his head on top.

"What?" I asked confused.

He just looks at me and gives me a breath taking smile. "Nothing. You look beautiful."

My cheeks flush and I look down at my feet embarrassed. "Have you seen me? I'm a whale." I tease him looking back up at his face.

He shakes his head against his pillow before smiling again. "No," he disagrees.

"If anything pregnancy suits you."

I laugh softly, "Oh yes, nothing more attractive than a triple chin!"

"Trust me wife, you have no triple chin. Gwen maybe. But definitely not you." He laughs loudly.

I waddle over and sit on the edge of the bed and playfully smack his arm.

"Hey! First of all thats not very nice. And second we look that exact same." I tell him

Again he shakes his head. "No, Gwen had filled out in more places since her pregnancy. Not in the right places might I add." He chuckles

He releases the pillow with one hand and reaches over and spreads his fingers wide and places his hand on my stomach. "You however, are just belly."

I'm insulted for Gwen, but at the same time i'm melting into a puddle at how affectionate hes being. Having joined the conversation in agreement the baby gives a nice swift kick.

Gaston and I both laugh. I cradle my stomach and rub the underside.

"Does it bother you?" He asks me looking up through his lashes.

Swoon! "Does what bother me?" I ask looking into his smiling eyes.

"When they move around and kick like that?" He asks

I think about it. "No, most of the time it doesn't. However sometimes the baby kicks too hard or too much when I'm trying to sleep. Or at the most inconvenient times. But the baby seems to kick a lot harder and more often when you're around." I tell him.

I look down at his pleased face. I slant my head to the side confused. Did he say they? Implying more than one child?

"They? Gaston, are you expecting more than one?" I laugh.

He shakes his head and laughs, "No, but I dont want to call them 'it,' or he/she."

He makes a point. "Well, what do we call them then?" I ask him tenderly

He takes a minute to the think. "How about Butternut?"

"Butternut? Where you come up with that?" I chuckle.

He shrugs, "Thats all you seem to eat, butternut squash."

He's right. I'll take it any form. "Alright then. Butternut it is" We decide.

Bump! "Butternuts agrees," I say looking at him, looking at my stomach in awe.

"Its amazing that I can feel it." He says. Without warning he closes his eyes and leans in putting a long kiss on my stomach.

My heart just melted. With one hand I brush Gaston's hair and with the other I caress Butternut. I sigh contented with just the three of us here.

**Authors Note: Holy Crow! Does not seem many guest reviewers are all to pleased with the "5 review before posting chapter." **

**Honestly, I love reviews. Not just for the fact that I half reviews but it honestly makes me smile and gives me ideas. For the longest time I thought about quitting the story all together because I had no idea how to follow the direction I was trying to head it. Then of a sudden I had the urge to right again.**

**I literally just finished this chapter not even 1 minutes ago. I checked my email and noticed several reviews and I smiled. Those of you who posted those guest reviews keep doing it! I laughed out loud and was thrilled to see you digging for information.**

**Also, I'll post the link in the next chapter. **

**Got some tingling fingers and a keyboard in front of me... Lets see where this goes shall we? **

**~FairyTales**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Ugh.. addiction. Sweet bliss… I bring the spoon of soup up to my mouth and take it greedily and lick the spoon clean afterwards.

"What you doin?" Gaston appears at my back making me jump.

I look down at the bowl and my spoon guilty, "I.. uh.. I," I stutter.

He laughs at me and tries to pry the bowl from my hands. "If you keep eating this stuff, Butternut is going to come out orange and shaped like a squash."

"I beg your Pardon? " I laugh. I can't really defend myself. I got caught red handed.

He walks over and pours it out into a waste bucket. I rush over. "What are you doing?" I say panicked.

"Getting rid of this stuff. The house stinks of it." He tells me rising it off.

I pout, "You could of just let me lick the bowl clean."

I laugh when he comes over and flicks my nose. I swatted his hand away and tried making waddle run away, but he pulls me back and starts tickling my side.

"Sto..Stop!" I giggle

My sides are sore from laughing when he stops and we are both panting.

"What are you doing today?"I ask out of breath.

"I was thinking about going to the Tavern." He tells me.

I frown. Again? "And then?" I ask.

"Staying the night?" He tells me sheepishly.

I raise my brows at him. "Why are you not coming home?"

He pulls me into his arms and my back is pressed against his front and he leans down and kisses me neck.

"Because," kiss. "I," kiss. "Will," kiss. "Not," kiss, "Be," kiss. "Able," kiss," to keep," kiss. "My hands," kiss. "To myself."

I start finding it difficult to breathe. "And what is wrong with that?" I ask all breathy and not like myself.

I feel him smile into the crook of my neck. "Distraction." He tells me.

I look up at him and into his eyes. "A distraction? What type of distraction?" I pout and flutter my eyes.

"One of the best kind." He laughs softly.

He leans down and gives me a tender kiss.

I groan and Gaston laughs when we hear a knock on the door. I walk away from him all hot and bothered and go to the door. When I opened it I see Gwen standing there unkempt and out of breath.

"Belle, would you mind if I stay here for a bit?" She asks sadly.

I look at her and nod my head and gesture for her to come inside. "Of course you can."

She comes inside and walks over to a chair and sits down. I feel Gaston come up behind me and give him a kiss before he leaves. When the door is closed I walk on over to Gwen and sit next to her.

"My dear Gwen what is it that has you so distraught?" I ask her softly.

I watch as her lip quivers, "Laurence. He-He."

I place my hand on her arm and rub it soothingly. "Laurence did what Gwen?"

"H-He has taken a mistress!" She sobs.

I watch as her tears fall and I feel guilty for knowing. I try shushing her like a mother does to a child to console her. I let her ramble on.

"H-He has had one not long after I started showing." She tells me. "I- I didn't know at first but he started getting distant…" She takes a breath.

"I realized when he told me I should l sleep in my room from now on." Is when it all started.

She looks up at me through her tear stained lashes. "Oh, Belle. Laurence and I always share our marital bed. Always!"

I get off my chair and sit on the floor on my knees in front of Gwen. I pull her into me as best as I can with her and my stomach in the way. She places her head on my shoulder and cries.

"She flaunts around the house as if she owns it." She adds.

I rubs circles on her back letting her cry it out of her system. "Gwen, I know its not fair and this is really hard. But Laurence loves you." I assure her.

She lifts her head off my shoulder and stops crying. She looks me in the eyes and asks me the one question I don't have an answer for. "If he loves me, why did he do it?"

I look at her sadly. "I don't know Gwen. Sometimes men don't know how to deal with confusing or unusual feelings. They sometimes do things without thinking about how hurtful they can be because they don't know how to function or to deal with them."

"Oh, Belle what am I to do? My family is never going to take me back. I love Laurence with all my heart but I can't stand being with the man I love when he is with another." She tells me.

I think about it and give her a small smile. "You can stay here," I suggest.

She thinks about it before giving me a first smile. "Oh that would be wonderful. Thank you. But what will Gaston say?"

I shrug. "I dont give a damn what he says. Your staying here. No person deserves to go through what you're going through Gwen."

She nods her head. "Alright."

"Oh, and Belle? Do you have any of that squash soup left?" She asks.

I smile like the devil I am. "Of course I do."

**Authors Note: Hello my lovelies, Love hearing your feed back. I love the reviews and I love how I am hearing your feed back. **

**I got some exciting news I want to share.**

**_The Beauty and the Brawn_**** is no longer my only Fan fiction. As of yesterday I posted the Prologue to my new story... Wait for It... **

_King of the Apes!_

**Tada! Not only do I have the lovely Re-Write Fanfic of Disney's Adaption of Beauty and the Beast, **

**But now, I have a Sequel of the Disney Adaption of Tarzan in the works. **

**Also I cannot Post links here. However, someone messaged me and suggested I make a Facebook Page! All the information is posted there.**

**the URL is Face.B/TheBeautyandtheBrawn**

**Happy reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

**~FairyTales**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Belle she can not stay here!" Gaston whispers to me in our bedroom.

I look at him perplexed. "And why not? Do you not understand how humiliating it is to be in her position. To have to see the very women flaunt herself about the house?" I whisper Yell back.

He groans, "She is not our responsibility! Besides Laurence is going to come calling asking where she is. Your digging a hole here Belle. Something I don't think I will ever be able to fix.!" He tells me exasperated.

I raise my brows at him. "I never asked for your help! I simply asked if she could stay."

"And I said no!" He tells me annoyed.

I put my hands on my hips and scowl at him. "I SAID YES!"

He smirks at me and slowly stalks forward and wraps his hands around my waist.

Oh no, I know what angle he's trying to play. It may work usually but it ain't working now. He ain't winning this one.

He leans down and kisses my lips. I stay frozen and wont respond.

He pulls back and looks down at me while biting his lip. "I could get you to change your mind…"

I huff at him and stomp to the linen closet and pull out sheets and throw them at him. They hit him in the face and he pulls them off harshly. "What the bloody hell is this for?"

"Well since you don't feel like being hospital to our guest, you might as well sleep at the Tavern or in the stables. Because you're sure not sharing my bed!" I state angrily and push past his shoulder as I leave the room.

He follows close behind me, "Belle…" he warns.

"Gaston…" I mimic him in a high pitched voice.

"She is not staying here." He tells me coldly.

I stop and turn around and look at him. I bring my hand up and place it on the top of my stomach.

"Oh she is. Because if she's not staying, i'm not staying." I threaten him.

He gives me a deadly stare before he advances on me. I hold my ground.

"So thats it? Thats really how you want to play." He says emotionlessly.

I lift up my chin defiantly. "I dont know what you're talking about."

He looks up at me before he starts to back away. "Fine then. Have it your way. Gwen stays here. If I can't share My bed with my wife. I'll guess I'll share it with another." He sneers.

I open my mouth as the reality sinks in of what I'm doing. He walks briskly past me and heads out the door.

I waddle run behind him. "Gaston?" I call after him.

When I see him ride off aggressively I call out to him again. "GASTON!"

I watch as he fades away and close the door and brace my back on it. I bring a hand up to my mouth to stifle a sob. My god. What have I done?

**Authors Note: So... Sorry for the short chapter but I did this as a small one shot. This is the last one I'm posting till Easter Monday. However, Don't fret Brawnies! I'll spend this weekend writing my heart away. You shall see a chapter soon!**

**Please Review! I love interacting with my readers!**

**~FairyTales**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I only sat in his chair for the entire time. The entire chair was far too large for my small frame and rounded middle. It smelled of burning cedar wood and dew from the woods. Moreover, it smelled just of him. He never returned once.

I was updated once every few days about what he was up to in town. He drank, he hunted only to return back to the Tavern to drink again. Once he retired, he only left to go to sleep in the small quarters in the back of the Tavern. I sat waiting. Waiting for days, and now half way through the second week of his absence.

I hardly slept. I hardly ate. Gwen's constant chatter always lit the room echoing off the walls. I listened, but I tuned out half the time. I gave her meek monosyllabic answers and nodded most often. The only time I ever felt normal and happy was when Butternut would move around and let me know of their presence lived like that for almost three weeks. But not anymore.

It was around yesterday when I had this epiphany: Where was I?

Yes, I was presently sitting in HIS chair, in HIS room, in HIS house, waiting for HIS return.

But spiritually, emotionally and physically, where have I gone?

I was so blinded and enthralled in a romance I had fabricated for myself that I also lost who I was in the process.

Apart for them arguing, where was my teasing wit and spirited nature? Where was my sense of adventure? I dreamed of far off places and adventure out in the open world. My fingers were once constantly smudged with ink from where I would rest them upon the pages of my treasures books.

Where did that girl go?

I thought about it constantly. At first I kept ignoring where the conclusion and answer would always be. But I acknowledge it now.

It was him.

I was domesticated and so blindly deceived.

Not by him all by himself. I dreamt of so many ways of how one could fall in love. But when dealt with the hands I was given, me being the optimistic, tried hard to come up with or identify something oddly romantic in his words and mannerisms.

Words and mannerisms I often saw as barbaric and positively primeval.

His bark was always worse than his bite. He was a gentle giving lover, but he was also a rough and a rugged lover as well.

His gentle soft spoken words now that I think about it, seemed more as if he was talking to a tender Gisele off in the woods.

His rough words had a hard edge that could cut through any material.

As much as I had hoped, I dont believed he loved me. Not in the sense of a passionate affair. More of an unsure obligation. Come to think of it I never once heard him tell me he loved me.

His eyes always shone with kindness and tenderness, but never the passion and love I desired.

It was on those thoughts that I felt the same way. I loved him, but I never fell in love with him.

I felt an ache in my heart and pitter pattering in my rounded stomach. I felt sorry for this child. It would be loved greatly, but It would never have two parents who loved each other like they ought too. At Least as of now at least.

I do love him, I do care for him, and those are returned from his end too. We had the foundation of that blinding passionate, soul consuming love. But we didn't have the walls, roof, or windows. All we needed to do is open the door for it.

I was going to do this. I was going to be my self this time and I'm going fall deeply in love with my Husband and him with me.

Because we had hope. Now all I had to do was talk to my Gaston.

Authors Note: Sorry guys its taken so long, I just wanted to build up momentum. Also my motherboard crashed on my laptop so I lost all those chapters I wrote. Again, another short chapter, but I want to slowly build up the story with the next 3 chapters. They speak volumes. I'm half way through this story so this is where the turn around is at so I hope you bare with me here!

Also note to reviewers, If you make a review with an account I try my best to message you personally through PM (private messaging) to answer your questions in as much depth and detail as I can. (I hardly see any reply to these messages to see if they were helpful or not)

It was also brought to my notice that after chapter 6, my grammar has suffered poorly and I do apologize. I'm trying to type as fast as I can with the time I do have available that I really don't look back and edit grammar.

Please Review, ask questions!

~Fairytales


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

This was absolute nonsense. I waited around for two more days hoping he would come to his senses and come back home so I would not half to force him into my plan. Of course, since he has not been here, he has ultimately left me with no choice.

I walked towards the foyer and ready my book and wicker basket and stop when Gwen walks in.

She stops and give me a peculiar look. "Where you off to Belle?" She asks curiously.

I look at her and then down at her small little bump and back up to her face giving her a small smile. "To the bookshop." I pause, "and I was thinking of going to do some errands."

I watch her little pretty nose wrinkle. "Errands? My word Belle, you have servents for that. Why you doing that yourself?"

I smile kindly at her. Sometimes I forget how sheltered and privileged she grew up compared to my own upbringing. When Papa was at the University, him and Mama had one servant named Josie. Josie was more of a family friend then a servant. I was never spoiled and I always did my chores and learned how to sew and cook. I think Josie was just around mostly to keep Mama company when Papa was at the University. It was not until Mama died and the university got a collection of more professors and tutors who were of younger generation driving out the older ones that Papa could no longer afford to keep her around. Apposed to Gwen who had been waited on hand and foot for her whole life.

"I know. I just want to get some fresh air. Thought I might stop in and just keep Mr. Lanouis company. You know how awfully lonesome he is."

She nods her head. "Very well, I'll just take another nap. The baby was keeping me up all night."

I chuckled. I understood completely. Some nights Butternut did the same. When they did, I would always picture them saying, "Look, I'm right here!" And, "I need more room!"

I watched her figure disappear before heading out the door. I walked down the path and accepted the night breeze on my skin. It was surprisingly nice weather for March.

I walked along and ended up at the skirts of town and watch people doing their errands, selling and socializing. I nodded my head to many people as they greeted me with "good mornings," and "How you doing Mme. Gaston?" In which I would say, "I'm doing alright. Thank you."

I finally managed to walk in front of the Tavern and stopped. Maybe this is a bad idea I thought.

I shook my head. No, this needs to be done. Then again if this does not work out I am positive Papa would not mind me coming back home.

With a surge of courage, I walk inside.

I wrinkle my nose as the smell of the stale Ale and the harsh scent of Gin. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dim, boisterous room lit with candles and a large fire.

I make a quick scan of the room and notice him. Its not an unusual site. Instead of sitting at a table socializing he sits in front of the fire in his large chair and he watches the fire.

I walk down the many aisles towards him ignoring the stares and the loud rowdy drunks slurring conversation. I also ignore the occasional groping of women I see the men do. Thankfully, my swollen state allows me to go unscathed.

I stop when I reach the back of his chair and just stare at him. His ebony hair is pulled back and is tied with sinew and he is wearing a black tunic and his hunting boots. I quietly walk over and place my hand on my stomach as I crouch down to sit on the ottoman by his feet.

His bored expression changes when he see's me sit down. I note the surprize, confusion and happiness before the shutters close and his expression is again stoic.

He sits up straighter and just stares at me. I notice his eyes looking at my rounded stomach repeatedly as if he longed to touch it. He looks up at me and stares into my eyes.

I break contact and look down clearing my throat. "You've not come home."

I look up through my lashes when I notice the movement of his adjustment in his chair. He still remained silent.

"Why are you not speaking to me?" I press him again and wait for him to continue. His eyes bore into me and yet he still says nothing.

I huff out a breath, "You're acting like a child." I watch something flash in his eyes but he doesn't make a sound.

I draw my brows together just looking at him. Waiting for a god forsaken sign.

I clear my throat. I never realized how hard this was going to be. To say I was going to do it and to actually do it is completely different.

So many emotions surround me and I can no longer look at him. I cradle my stomach and look down at it as I speak. "This isnt going to work. I waited. I waited for you to come home for over three weeks. For three weeks I cried and didn't eat or sleep. I felt sorry."

I looked up at him and saw an emotion on his face I could not read. "For three weeks I felt so sorry for what I had done and said. But I'm not sorry anymore." I take a breath. "You see, during those three weeks I got to thinking about us. It was there that I realized that you never said, not even once, that you loved me."

I look at him before giving a dry humourless laugh. "I realized I never said it myself. But I got so angry. I got so angry. You deliberately hurt my feelings repeatedly just because you felt like it, or if I did or said something you didn't like. You deliberately threw the fact that you could sleep around on me, pushing me to believe you were, to manipulate me into doing what you wanted me to do. For so long I let you do that to me. Every time you did you would break a part of me. A piece I could never get back. You would stomp on my spirit."

I looked at his face for any sign other then that strange one he had. My eyes welled up with tears. "I forgave you for every one of those times, I forgave you but I never forgot." I take a shaky breath. "However, what you did to me this time I will forgive. However I can not forgive the fact that you not only walked out on me, but you walked out on our baby too."

A tear slides down my face, "And I sit here telling you of this and you act like a child. I came here to make peace between us but I can't even do that."

I look to the ceiling praying for strength. "We're different. To different. We always never got along and with the longest time from the start of our marriage I accepted that. I do love you Gaston, but I can no longer accept it. Its not just you and me anymore."

I looked down at my stomach again crying silent tears. "I have this baby to think of. So do you. We can't act the way we used to."

I looked up at him and now I see his eyes swimming with indecision. "We need to act like one because it not just me you hurt when you act and behave you do. I dont want to be that mother who watches her husband up and leave her and their child weeks at time just because he feels like it. I dont want to half to explain why their father does not come home at night. I dont want to wipe away the tears in their eyes and I most definitely don't want them to grow up and despise me thinking I drove their father away."

I look at him fiercely. "I will not let my child hurt. I will protect my child with my very being. I am NOT a doormat. So stop trying to make me one."

I give a sound of disgust at him when he again says nothing. He just stares at me oddly. I support my stomach and struggle to get off the low Ottoman. When I am standing I take the maze out of the Tavern. I'm crying and struggling for breath.

I start rushing home and ignore people who try to ask me what's wrong and those pitiful looks. I stop only when I feel a large hand wrap gently and sternly around my upper arm. And the strong voice that says, "Wait."

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter! I released it a week early seeing as so many of you keep telling me to update.**

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter. (It's not a short one like I said it was. Once I started writing****I could not stop)**

**Looking to post the next chapter within the next 4 weeks.**

**Muahaha**

**\- Please Review!**

**~FairyTales**


End file.
